String Theory
by tectrices
Summary: //eventual Rayne// Serenity's crew hit desperate times and to bring in some coin, they take on two passengers. The trouble is, these two aren't really what they seem, especially the boy as big as Jayne and as smart as River with eyes like an ocean.
1. Time Unraveled

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Firefly/Serenity.

**Title: **String Theory  
**Date:** 30 August 2008  
**Chapter: **(1/12) Time Unraveling  
**Summary:** The crew of Serenity have hit desperate times. Though after the Jubal Early incident River's become more accepted, Inara is leaving and it's been a long time since they've had a successful job. When Badger waves the ship to tell them of two passengers who need a ride, Mal immediately accepts. The adolescent boy and girl seem average at first, but the crew soon discover they're hiding something bigger than they ever imagined.

**-A/N:** This is my story convention fic for the writing forum "The Muse Bunny". Because of that - and I really hate to say this - there will only be one update a month; 12 chapters means it will be finished in a year. The fic's going to be Rayne (because I am hopelessly addicted) and will eventually feature a Rayne-baby. (Or something like that. Wink wink.) I'm looking forward to writing this; it's gonna feature some fun stuff. I didn't like this chapter because I wrote it in a rush, so expect an edit - though probably not until the story is finished.

Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

**_String Theory_**

_**1:** Time Unraveled_

_

* * *

_

A tall boy with dark hair and blue eyes offers his hand to the girl on the ground beside him. He's careful to keep his other hand on the holster of the gun at his hip. "Here. You all right, Bonny?"

_The girl smiles and stands up, dusting herself off. He gives her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "I'm fine. At least I think I'm fine. What happened to us?" She's shorter than him, with tawny skin and a thick ponytail of curls hanging down her back. "And what happened to the ship? Are we even still on Persephone?" She looks around, one hand reaching unconsciously for the boy's. Her surroundings should have been familiar, but other than some recognizable buildings she had no idea where she was. "Mike… I think something's wrong."_

_He nodded with a long, quiet sigh. "Yeah. Bonny, the question ain't where we are; I hate to say it, but I think it's _when_ we are." _

* * *

"Mal!"

The captain frowned but didn't put his book down. Couldn't a man get a moment's peace without someone interrupting him? With a frown, he settled back further into the bed, sinking back into his book.

A moment later, the grating voice came on the comm again. "Mal!" It was Wash, sounding as light and sarcastic as ever. "As much as I love not being able to afford food, why don't you come and answer this wave so maybe we won't starve."

Grumbling, _Serenity_'s captain put down his book and climbed out of his bunk. Wash was right, of course, as much as he didn't want to be bothered. He trudged toward the bridge, hoping that this time they'd have luck enough to get a decent job. The last had gone down badly, and they'd had to dodge the Alliance again – not even getting paid for their trouble.

"So. We got a job?"

Wash gave him a crooked smile. "That's for you to decide, o mighty Captain! It's Badger." Mal rolled his eyes and Wash shrugged; a second later the greasy man appeared on their screen.

"Captain Reynolds! Good to see you looking well."

Mal smiled tightly, wishing once again they could find some contract to replace the ever-irritating Badger. "Wish I could say the same."

"Well, it seems I've got a job lined up – but so far no takers." He grinned; Mal fought back a grimace. "It's not dangerous or nothin', so it's not gonna pay great. Really doin' a favor more than anything. But I thought – who might be willing to help out 'is fellow man? Malcolm Reynolds."

"What's the job, Badger? I aim to hear details before I go acceptin' anything."

"Of course. Just a simple transport job – people this time, two passengers. Don't think they care where they end up just as long as they get away from here. It's a couple – nice lookin' boy and girl, prob'ly trying to run away to some far off Rim planet so they can't be found."

Mal did not want to take on passengers. No matter how innocuous they seemed there was always a risk. And with Simon and River still onboard, they couldn't afford to take that risk. They'd done well getting rid of Early with no repercussions, but there was no way to insure that success could be replicated. Fugitives were too much trouble. If the doctor wasn't so useful and River hadn't been so crazy… But gorram it, they needed to get paid for _something_ and it was getting to the point he didn't care what that something was. "Well… Can't say I'm too thrilled to be addin' a few extra bodies, but if they seem like clean, respectable folk I think we could make ourselves a deal."

"Very good, then. I'll expect you on Persephone soon and we'll get to negotiations."

And he clicked off. After a moment of silence, Wash said, "So. Passengers! Fresh meat." Mal didn't respond. "And are Simon and River still on-board? Because I think introducing new people to wanted fugitives is – "

"I know the risk Wash. But do you see any other options here? Ship don't run on smiles and neither do we."

The pilot shrugged. " We can always eat Jayne."

"Hmmph." Mal gave him half a grin. "Set course to Persephone."

"Just a suggestion!" Wash called as the captain left the bridge. "He's the biggest. He's got the most meat!"

Mal just ignored him, heading to the galley to look for Zoe. He'd agreed to go see the passengers Badger had lined up and there was a high chance that if they had any money at all _Serenity_ would take them on.

"Zoe!" he called. "We got a job."

She was sitting at the table, having a cup of tea with Inara. She'd be getting off at Persephone – for good; she wouldn't be a part of _Serenity_ any longer. The Companion quirked her lips at him and said, "Finally found some appropriately immoral work to satisfy you?"

He gave her the most gorram smug look of his life. "As much as I love crime, 'Nara, I had to settle for a simply takin' on a few passengers."

"Passengers?" Zoe asked, looking at him askance. "You sure that's wise, sir?"

"No, I'd say that it's real _unwise_, but I don't see that we got much other choice. Your husband was kind enough to suggest killin' Jayne for food, but I find mercenary a little too gamy myself." He gave his first mate a smile then turned back to Inara. "And as our job's on Persephone, I imagine that's a port respectable 'nough for you t'leave us. Wouldn't want you to spend more time with _petty thieves_ than you had to."

And with a victorious glint in his eye, as though he'd won their unspoken war, he turned on his heel and stomped out.

Inara sighed into her tea. Zoe gave a derisive little snort and said, not looking at Inara, "That's the closest to a 'Don't go' as you're gonna get. I'm not gonna pretend to understand your motivations for leavin', though I'm sure Companions have rules about situations like this." She took another sip of tea. "But if hurtin' each other is what you two have to do, then it's not my place to interfere."

"Zoe… I – "

"No, I've said my peace. Don't need no explanation." The first mate smiled at the Companion, her eyes shining with commiseration. "Just know he ain't gonna wait around forever."

The women sat in silence as they finished their tea. Inara stood up, looking as composed and distant as ever. "I hope you enjoyed the tea, Zoe." The other woman nodded serenely. "Wonderful. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to start packing my things. The trip to Persephone shouldn't take us long."

And she was right; it didn't take long at all; they arrived about two days later. Inara left almost immediately after they docked, saying a brief, heartfelt goodbye to everyone but the person she'd miss the most. As soon as she was gone, Mal locked the shuttle; it went without saying that it wouldn't be rented again anytime soon. It would always be Inara's.

The rest of the crew had done their best to stay out of the captain's way, but he was aching to pick a fight with someone. As was usually the case, that job fell to Jayne.

The mercenary had been in the hold with the Shepherd, lifting weights, when River came prancing by wearing the hat his mother had made for him.

Jayne gaped, lifting the weight bar back into its cradle. "Jayne?" Book asked concernedly. "Don't do anything rash. I'm sure the child – "

"Gorramit y'moonbrained little beanpole! Get back here with my hat right now 'fore I rip you apart!"

"Have to catch me first!" River let out a happy giggle, twirling around. Jayne leapt up with a loud bellow, chasing after her. She led him around the hold, dancing just out of his reach every time he came near. Book sighed, resigned to the chase and only hoping he wouldn't have to interfere.

Jayne was getting more and more enraged as he chased the girl around. And that only seemed to please River more. She took the hat off and held it to her chest. "Man-called-Jayne will not get it back. Looks much more cunning on the girl!"

"No it don't! Y'ain't gonna wear my hat; you're gonna give it back right this gorram minute or I'ma ruttin' tear your little arms off."

"Jayne!" Mal's commanding voice brought them both to a halt. The captain was walking towards them, wearing a stormy expression. "Stop threatenin' the crazy person." Jayne looked momentarily guilty, but switched to indignant when he remembered that it was River's fault.

"Weren't my fault, Mal! She stole my hat – right from my bunk!"

River looked as innocent as could be – except, of course, for the bright orange hat on top of her tiny little head. "Y'took his hat, huh?"

"Merely borrowed," she told him calmly. "Had the man-ape asked for it back, he would have received it."

"I did ask, you loony little gorram thief!"

"No, you demanded." She stuck her nose in the air primly. "Not the proper way to talk to a lady."

"Well that's 'cause y'ain't no lady." Jayne leaned down to sneer at her. "You're just a psycho little crazy-ass – "

"Precisely why your headgear was not returned!" She stuck her tongue out and clutched the earflaps to her cheeks.

"Hey," Mal said angrily, "remember me? Captain here." The two became slightly more subdued, looking down at the floor. _Honestly,_ he thought,_ they're just like children._ "Now li'l witch… You give Jayne his hat back, all right?"

Reluctantly, River pulled it off her head and held it out to Jayne. "Yes, Captain."

Jayne sneered again, taking great pleasure in snatching the hat back from her. He proudly put it atop his own head. Mal had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at how ridiculous the man looked. "Y'see? My hat. An' if I ever see you with it again, I'm gonna – "

"About that, Jayne." Mal leveled him with a stern look. "I thought we discussed havin' a little more tolerance for our tiny genius here. She might have a bratty moment or two, but that don't give you cause for the rippin' off of things. I hear it again… An' you ain't gonna like what I'm gonna do."

"But Mal, she – "

"I don't wanna hear it, Jayne. Now you can stay on the ship an' think on how you're gonna learn to get along with her, or you can get off the ship and stay off it."

"Aww Mal, that ain't fair! You know I – "

"Don't much care if it's fair, Jayne. It's the way it's gonna be."

Jayne crossed his arms petulantly, looking every inch an overgrown five year old. "Don't gotta take it out on my just because you done run off the – "

"Silence!" River hissed, slapping his bicep. "Do not anger the captain further; treading treacherous paths – he will take the golden goose and chop down your stalk."

"Don't hit me! An' he ain't gonna be cuttin' nothin'."

"No, you do not comprehend! How does a body that large possess no brains? Worthless – probably has parts as feminine as his name."

"Whoa there, crazy. I done told you I sure as hell got man parts. An' they're good ones, too. Say that again an' I'll – "

"Jayne is a girl! Needs tea parties and hair combs, dollies and doilies!"

By that time the mercenary already had his belt off, and Mal felt it time to intervene. "Jayne, for the sake o' all that's holy, keep your ruttin' pants _on._ I ain't gonna tolerate unwarranted nakedness in my ship's hold."

River giggled and stuck her tongue out again. Jayne growled. As he stalked off he muttered, "Anyone needs me, I'ma be in my bunk."

"Of course." River had wandered off and Mal rubbed his temple, feeling the headache that talking to the two of them would always inevitably produce. He sighed and went to get Zoe.

Everyone but Jayne and the Tam siblings was welcome to leave the ship; Book was going to get fresh food, and Kaylee was planning to look for engine parts. She gave a big smile and a wave as she and the Shepherd headed off.

"Much more enjoyable task," Mal remarked with a sigh.

"That's the truth, sir. But we got a job, at least; best to be thankful for that."

"I know, Zoe. But… why's it always gotta be Badger?"

His voice had a whiny edge to it, and the first mate let herself have a little chuckle. "No use wonderin' over that, captain. Why don't we just get the passengers and get gone? Won't have to deal with him long."

She was right, of course, and with a nod she and Mal were off. Persephone was as crowded and busy as always, a dusty marketplace that seemed to attract every type. They waded through the waves of people until they got to Badger's and with a reluctant sigh, Mal led them inside.

Several of Badger's large, gun-laden goons were there looking rightfully intimidating, and Mal half-wished he'd brought the large, gun-laden goon of his own.

Badger walked out, dressed in his typical dirty blazer and bowler hat. "G'day Captain – good to see you. And Zoe – looking as lovely as ever."

She raised a brow. "Charmed, Badger. Now about the job… ?"

He chuckled and held up a placating hand. "Just a second, love. All in good time. So captain… Ready to negotiate a price?"

"Not with you," Mal responded stiffly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought we'd be takin' passengers, and it's my thought that they'd be the ones who'd be payin' me."

"You're right, at that. But… I get a cut of my own. You understand, for connecting the two… interested parties." He nodded to a heavy-set fellow to his right. "Go get the girl."

Mal and Zoe exchanged looks. Badger'd never seemed the type to get his own hands dirty, and he certainly didn't seem hospitable enough to let the two needing a ride have a temporary place to stay. They heard some muffled talking and a moment later the man walked back in, leading a teenaged girl by the arm. She yanked away from him and said, "So where's our ride? As much as we've loved staying here, I…" She trailed off as soon as she saw the two from _Serenity_. Her eyes widened in horror and she took a step back. "N-no, I… I'm sorry, but we can't. That – "

"I said I'd let you stay," Badger snapped, his pleasant expression turning into something much more distasteful, "an' I was good on my word. But you've got a ship now, an' you and that creepy bloke are sailin' out with them or you're findin' yourselves new lodgings."

The girl looked from Badger to Mal and Zoe helplessly, desperation clear and thick in her dark eyes. "I…" With a defeated sigh, she looked over at Mal and tried to smile. "Well… I guess we're coming with you, then." She rolled her shoulders, mustering up a much friendlier grin. "I'm Bonny. Help me get Mike from the back so we can get the hell outta here."

* * *

Back on _Serenity_, River stiffened next to her brother, clutching tightly to his arm.

Simon put down his book and turned to her. "Mei mei? Are you all right? What is it, did something – "

"He's coming," she said, slowly, her eyes wide and unfocused.

His doctor-eyes did a quick scan; no hysterical fit seemed to be coming. "Who's coming, River? Who are you talking about?"

She shook a little and smiled a thin, eerie smile. When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. "The silence."

* * *

Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed! Expect chapter 2 in mid-September.

Feedback and reviews - always appreciated!

Also, if you liked my story "The Reluctant Suitor", look for the sequel ("An Undisclosed Courtship") coming some time soon!


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Firefly/Serenity.

**Title: **String Theory  
**Date:** 22 November 2008  
**Chapter: **(2/12) Introductions  
**Summary:** The crew of Serenity have hit desperate times. Though after the Jubal Early incident River's become more accepted, Inara is leaving and it's been a long time since they've had a successful job. When Badger waves the ship to tell them of two passengers who need a ride, Mal immediately accepts. The adolescent boy and girl seem average at first, but the crew soon discover they're hiding something bigger than they ever imagined.

**-A/N:** Okay! So yeah. Not sticking with the "once a month" thing - I'm just going to post as I write. Right... I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review chapter one; I'm not happy with this chapter, but I don't think it's terrible. Hope everyone enjoys!

Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

**_String Theory_**

_**2:** Introductions_

_

* * *

_

Mal and Zoe exchanged glances. The captain cleared his throat and said to the girl, "Hello there. 'M Malcolm Reynolds, captain of _Serenity_ – and this is my first mate Zoe. Understand you're lookin' for a ride outta here. Before we go get your friend, maybe we could negotiate a price."

The tall girl shook her head and waved her hand. "We'll pay whatever you ask. Just… Let us off soon as you can."

There was a desperate edge to her voice – Zoe caught it but said nothing. The girl was decent looking, with a wide mouth and a softly pointed chin. She reminded Zoe of someone, though the first mate couldn't put her finger on why. Her skin was a creamy caramel, and she had a head full of thick curls bundled into a ponytail a little higher than her ears.

Mal nodded, rather pleased. "Think we got ourselves a deal, then. It just you an'… said his name was Mike?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm Bonny and he's Mike – it's just us." She sighed and looked down at the ground for a long moment. "We really shouldn't… If we wait a little longer, maybe we can – "

"You're not thinkin' o' findin' another ship, are you?" Mal asked worriedly. "I promise, _Serenity_ is as sky-worthy as they come. You just see her, an' – "

"We're good people," Zoe interrupted. "An' we need the coin. So if you need a ride, it seems like a convenient situation for all if you just come with us."

Bonny sighed again and squinted, her head tilted up to the ceiling in thought. "Fine," she said finally. "I guess it would be okay. Or if not okay, it's at least the best thing we got right now. And we wouldn't have to stay with y'all for long."

"Nope, no strings here. We cart you to where ever abouts you want to go, you pay us, never have to see each other again."

"Right." She laughed harshly and said, "Sounds simple enough." Rolling her shoulders, Bonny let out a long breath and then told them, "Follow me. We still have to get Mike up. He hasn't been feelin' well. He's…" She bit her lip. "Well, y'could say a sensitive boy, and being around people like _Badger_ doesn't exactly help him out."

Mal nodded at her in agreement – because _no one_ could like spending time with Badger - and said, "Well then. Lead the way."

She turned back towards where the man had dragged her from and walked through tattered yellow curtains, parting them with a casual hand. Mal and Zoe followed behind, hoping that the boy wasn't going to sick anywhere near them and that the girl wasn't lying about having money respectively. A large, lump was on the floor and Bonny knelt down beside it and shook it gently.

"Hey," she said softly. "Michael… Time to wake up. I got us a ride – a nice captain's going to help us find a way to get home."

The lump groaned and began to shift, and after it sat up Mal was able to make out a large, male form. It was dimly lit in the little area they were in and he couldn't make out much in the way of definite features.

"Wha… Home?" The Michael-lump coughed and turned his head towards Bonny.

"Yeah, that's right. Here, lemme help you up." She stood and stretched out a hand and the young man grabbed it and jerkily righted himself. He was probably about Jayne's height, though not quite as broad. "Now, just… Just remember, Mike, we gotta leave here; Badger's not gonna let us stay any longer." She gestured towards Mal and Zoe. "This is captain Malcolm Reynolds and his first mate. They're gonna be the ones givin' us a ride."

"Nice to meet you," Mal said pleasantly. "Now let's get outta this gorram place in case whatever Badger's got's catchin'."

"Yeah. Sure. Nice to meet ya _captain_." He groaned and put a hand to his forehead. "I don't… Don't know if I'm well enough to – "

"Michael!" Bonny hissed. "I… Look, we don't have another option! What d'ya wanna do? Just stay here forever? We have a ride and we're gonna rutting take it." She grabbed his arm. "Sorry about Mike, captain. He always gets a little cranky after his naps. Now let's go."

She led the large young man out quickly. Zoe gave Mal a look as they followed. "Right," she said drily. "Sure seems like a _sensitive_ young man to me."

* * *

"Well," Mal said, thumbs hooked under his suspenders. He surveyed his gathered crew and held back a smile, glad at last to be able to show them he'd found an opportunity to get some coin. "These're gonna be our new passengers. Girl's named Bonny. Boy's named Michael."

"Nice t'meet ya!" Kaylee said brightly, giving them a big smile. "I'm Kaylee, the mechanic. Know you'll love travelin' on my girl here. Serenity's just about the best thing you could ever ask for when it comes to sailin' true."

"Good to meet you, too, Kaylee," Bonny said with a smile of her own. Michael, staring at the floor, only grunted.

"And I'm Wash," the pilot said. "Handsome, debonair pilot – and the lovely Zoe's ball and chain."

Bonny's smile faltered. "Oh… Hello." She stepped closer to Michael, latching tightly onto his arm. "It's… It's nice to meet you."

Wash gave her a look, wondering why she suddenly seemed so unfriendly. "I don't bite," he said with a grin. "I'm well-trained."

"Yeah, 'cause Zoe's a hard ass," Jayne said, smirking at the pilot. He nodded shortly at the new passengers. "Name's Jayne Cobb."

"Jayne?" Michael snorted. "Ain't that a – "

"You say girl's name an' I swear I'll tear your ruttin' balls off, no matter how much you're payin' Mal."

"You don't scare me."

Jayne took a step forward, his scowl morphing into something more dangerous. "Oh I don't, huh? Well lemme – "

"Stop it," Zoe said, leveling Jayne with a stern look and a cocked brow. "Get along, boys, or cap'n'll put you in time out."

"His fault," Jayne muttered.

"Ain't my fault he's got a girl's name."

"Mike," Bonny said, punching his shoulder. "You better stop fighting. Don't antagonize him – he's bigger'n you."

"Only a little."

Wash laughed. "He knows what 'antagonize' means. I guess he's not as much like Jayne as I thought."

The merc growled. "Watch it, little man."

Wash backed up a step, his hands raised, but his grin didn't falter. "Oh no, I've made him angry."

Mal grunted. "Hey. Captain here. Wanna let me get on with the introducin'?" Wash looked down in mock shame. "So… Yeah, this is our pilot, first mate, mechanic and hired gun. Now where's the Shepherd?"

"Here, captain," Book said evenly, strolling up to the small crowd. "Hello. It's nice to meet the two of you – I'm the crew's Shepherd, you could say."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Bonny said politely. Michael only looked at the Shepherd warily. She squeezed his hand, but he only scowled.

"An' that's the crew!" Mal clapped his hands together, ready to get underway. If they were lucky, the two passengers would never need to know about Simon and River. There was no way to know whether he could trust the two of them, and he didn't plan on taking any chances. "Now let's get you settled in – an' then we can start headin' for…" He paused. "Where're you headed again?"

Bonny glanced quickly at Mike. "Don't much care, Captain," the boy drawled. "We just… don't want to be where we are."

"There ain't no trouble followin' you, is there? 'Cause I don't want to be dealin' with – "

"Don't worry," Bonny told him. "We're not being chased. We're runnin' to, not from."

Zoe raised a suspicious brow. "Runnin' to, but you don't know where you're going?"

"We're searchin' for our ship," Michael told her quickly. "Ran into trouble an' they had to leave Bonny an' me on Persephone."

Jayne snorted. "Yeah, 'm sure." He hooked a thumb into his belt, fingers resting lightly against the knife that hung there. "I don't trust 'em, Mal."

The captain sighed, trying not to roll his eyes. "Well that sounds like your own problem, Jayne. An' whether they're lyin' or not, they're willin' to pay us. So let's jus' leave these people t'their own business." He nodded to his crew. "Kaylee… You wanna take 'em to the passenger dorms?"

"Sure, Cap!" the mechanic said brightly. "C'mon guys! Follow me." She smiled at Bonny and Michael and led them off, chattering to them all the while.

Jayne and the Shepherd went to the mess, and Wash headed back to the bridge.

"So." Mal looked over to see his first mate giving him a blank look, her arms crossed loosely over her chest. "Think we can trust them?"

"Oh, I'm sure they're hidin' somethin'," he replied. "But so're we." He gave her a tight smile. "So no worries. It'll be fine."

* * *

Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed! Expect chapter 3 soon.

Feedback and reviews - always appreciated!

Also, chapter four of "The Emperor's New Clothes" should be finished soon!


	3. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Firefly/Serenity. (I do own Bonny and Mike, though.)

**Title: **String Theory  
**Date:** 18 January 2009  
**Chapter: **(3/?) Discovery  
**Summary:** The crew of Serenity have hit desperate times. Though after the Jubal Early incident River's become more accepted, Inara is leaving and it's been a long time since they've had a successful job. When Badger waves the ship to tell them of two passengers who need a ride, Mal immediately accepts. The adolescent boy and girl seem average at first, but the crew soon discover they're hiding something bigger than they ever imagined.

**-A/N:** Sorry this took so long! (To the three people reading. Yeesh. Heh.) I have a beautifully evil cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, I warn you now - but that does mean that I have a jumping-off point to begin chapter four, so that should be coming along shortly. Oh, I also started a new fic called "Evolution", but I haven't posted it to this site yet. I'm going to try (note the try there - and I'm hoping I can have the do instead of do not) to finish it before I start posting - it's only ten chapters and I have three finished already. So yay. Sort of. Oh, before I forget - thanks so, so much to the people who reviewed chapter two! I'm very grateful; it's very encouraging! Hee. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter; I'm not quite sure how I feel about it yet. That's enough rambling for now. On to the fic!

Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

**_String Theory_**

_**3:** Discovery_

_

* * *

_

The crew of _Serenity_ continued on much the same as always; besides the addition of two new passengers, not much had changed. Of course, those passengers did change the dynamic; Simon and River kept themselves shut in the spare shuttle, and everyone was careful not to even breathe a word regarding them. Bonny and Michael _seemed_ trustworthy, but Mal had learned over and over again that things were almost never what they seemed.

"Nice ship you have here," Bonny commented one day as she and Kaylee sat in the engine room. Kaylee, of course, had taken a shine to the two kids immediately and since she couldn't spend her time with Simon any more, she'd started using most of her free time to talk to Bonny. Michael remained unyieldingly surly and uncommunicative, but he seemed equally as unwilling to allow Bonny out of his sight.

"Aww, thanks!" Kaylee replied, beaming. She gave the engine frame a little pat. "She's good as any o' the newer ships. Better, in point o' fact! You know what they say – long as you treat her right, a firefly'll run for longer than you will."

Bonny smiled wryly. "I believe it."

"What kind o' ship you fly on, anyway? We're headed to Beaumonde, so I guess you two're gonna get off there. Think you'll find your crew? Really ought 'o wave 'em."

For a half-second Bonny glanced over to Michael. "Ain't workin'," he muttered coldly. "Can't wave."

"Oh." Kaylee shrugged. "Hope they get it fixed soon, though. But how d'you expect to find 'em if you can't even get a hold of 'em?"

Michael sighed impatiently. "Look, we're goin' to Beaumonde an' if they're there, they're there. If not, then we'll keep lookin'."

"Well _okay_," Kaylee said, a little miffed at him. "Y'ain't gotta grump about it."

"Don't mind Mike," Bonny told her reassuringly. "He ain't always in such a temper." She smiled warmly at the boy in question, eyes sparkling with a familiar warmth. "It's all those hormones ragin'."

"Puh." Mike turned his head, his already deep frown curving even further.

Kaylee noted the exchange with interest. She raised an eyebrow at Bonny and nodded towards Michael.

For a second the other girl was taken aback, but then she slowly shook her head. "Nothin' like that," she explained quietly. "We're crew. Not more."

Kaylee held back a smile for half a moment before grinning broadly and nudging the other girl playfully in the shoulder. "But not 'cause you don't _want_ to be more, huh? Huh?"

Bonny hesitated and Kaylee jumped on that like a hungry dog to a piece of raw meat.

"Ooh! I was right. I knew it! So what's the problem, huh? He ain't gettin' the signals?"

"It's…" She cleared her throat. "There isn't anything there," she said significantly, her eyes darting over to Michael. "An' it's better for all of us if it stays that way."

Kaylee deflated a little, unhappy that the romance she'd seen blossoming had been nipped in the bud before it even had a chance to grow. "Well that ain't fair at all," she groused. "I got my eyes on a man, too, but it hadn't happened, either. Though that sure ain't because it _can't_ happen." She looked down, her expression forlorn, as she thought about Simon's pitifully obtuse nature. "It's 'cause he don't got a clue 'bout how to talk to girls. I'd take just sexin', but he don't even seem to notice I want that!"

Bonny laughed a little, amused by Kaylee's plight. "I wouldn't worry," she assured the mechanic. "Men can be pretty thick, but I'm sure that sooner or later he'll realize you been waitin' for him all along."

"Well I sure hope so," Kaylee announced, turning back to give the engine another quick once-over. "'Cause if I gotta wait much longer I'm go'n go crazy! Girl's got needs, too, you know."

Bonny nodded with a grin, holding back a chuckle at Mike, who, during the course of Kaylee's rant, had turned a little pink. "I wouldn't worry. He's gonna realize what a fool he's been, an' then there'll be no tearin' him away from you."

"Mmm, that sure would be nice." Kaylee sighed dreamily. "He's real pretty," she confessed. "A Core boy, right an' proper. Ain't never met someone in my life so concerned with that's civilized an' appropriate! But he's got the biggest heart ever. He just 'bout gave up his whole life for his little sister! She…" Kaylee stopped suddenly, a stricken expression across her face. "Uh… Well, you probably don't wanna hear nothin' more 'bout that. He's… he's real shiny. A doctor an' everything."

"A doctor, huh? That's nice."

"Yup." Kaylee smiled nervously for a second before she had a thought. "Oh! That reminds me. I never did ask you what you did on your ship."

"Hmm." Bonny looked down for a moment. "I… I'm a pilot. Still learnin', of course, but I have to say I'm pretty good. Mike's momma's teachin' me. She's incredible – one o' the best I've ever seen."

"A pilot, huh?" Kaylee bobbed her head happily, wearing a bright smile. "Well you gotta talk to Wash, then. He's Zoë's fella, an' a great pilot, too. Bet you two would get along jus' perfect!"

Bonny coughed, not looking up. "I'd like that," she said quietly. "I'd like that a lot."

"Oh, well, uh…" Kaylee tried to get a look at her face, confused by the girl's sudden serious air. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind a whit givin' you a lesson or somethin'. I can ask him if you want."

"No!" Michael broke in suddenly, standing up. "We ain't gonna be here long – no use for _lessons_ or any o' that."

"Hey!" Kaylee stood up, too, looking indignant on her new friend's behalf. "That ain't no way to – "

"No, he's… he's right." Bonny sighed. "I'd like that of course, but it's not somethin' I should… Well, it – "

"It's not worth it," Michael told her, his voice suddenly softer and full of some deep emotion Kaylee didn't understand. "Bonny... It just ain't worth it."

They stared at each other for a long moment - long enough for Kaylee to grow uncomfortable with the silence. "Uh, I'm gonna... I think I hear cap'n callin'. What's that 'bout space monkeys?" And with a quick, sheepish smile, she darted out of the engine room, her head slightly bowed.

Micheal sighed.

"I'm sorry," Bonny said. "I... I want to get home as badly as you do. It's just... the opportunity, Mike. I will never - _never_ - get this chance again, an' you're gonna snatch it away, jus' like that?"

"I know how you feel, Bonny. I do. An' I'm - "

"Yeah, Mike. I know." She put a hand to her temple defensively. "I know."

"I really am sorry. I'll get us home soon, I promise." He looked down awkwardy. "I don't like seein' you like this, Bonny. You're s'posed to be the tough one."

She grinned, the atmosphere suddenly lighter. "Well what about you? You're Momma would have a fit if she ever saw you actin' so much like your Daddy."

**

* * *

**

"So," Mal said, biting off a piece of his roll. "How y'all settlin' in?"

Bonny smiled tightly. "Oh, we're doin' all right. It's comfortable."

"Yeah," Mike agreed sullenly. "It's fine."

Wash laughed. "Your comfort hasn't altered your people skills at all, I see."

Jayne grunted. He'd had a strange dislike of Michael since the moment he'd met the boy and wasn't at all opposed to showing it. "Guess he ain't real interested in makin' friends."

"No," Michael spat, glaring at Jayne. "I ain't."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "I don't hold with none o' this fightin'," he said lightly. "This is dinner time, an' we're gonna eat in peace. No more arguin', dong ma?"

At the exact same moment, Jayne and Michael grunted and crossed their arms over their chests. Bonny snickered and even Mal had to smile.

"So! Bonny," Wash said, grinning, tapping absently on his glass of water. "A little bird told me you like flying."

Kaylee's eyes widened and she quickly busied herself with her meal.

Mike growled a little and said, "A little bird... or maybe a mechanic?"

"I was just talkin' an' it slipped right out!" Kaylee said apologetically, hunching her shoulders a little as she failed to hold in a sunny smile. "I hope you ain't mad."

Michael exhaled, his eyes fixed on his plate. "I guess it don't really matter now, does it?"

"Um..." Wash looked back and forth from Michael to Kaylee, a little perplexed. "As... interesting as this is?" He cleared his throat and then looked over to Bonny. "You can come up to the bridge some time - an' we'll see what you've got. I need a student - a pupil to pass on all my expertise to."

Even with Michael's not-so-subtle throat clearing, Bonny couldn't contain her excitement. "Yeah! Oh, I'd, uh... Yes. I'd like that."

Wash grinned at her and Bonny flushed a little under his gaze.

Mike just rolled his eyes, though he did shoot Bonny a furtive glance when no one was looking.

They continued eating, the chatter easy and incongruous. Book shared a humorous story about a man with only one shoe, and Wash told a few familiar old jokes that still made everyone laugh. Bellies were full and Bonny had just stood up to retire, when suddenly River came bursting in, breathing heavily and looking as though she'd seen some sort of ghost.

"I'm sorry," Simon panted, right behind her, watching with desperation as River climbed onto the table, knocking plates off as she went. "I couldn't stop her."

Everyone else was too stunned to speak and they could only watch, aghast, as River pointed one thin, trembling finger at Michael.

She took in a shallow breath of air. "It's _you_."

* * *

Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed! Expect chapter 4 soon.

Feedback and reviews - always appreciated!

I'm sorry I'm so bad about starting fics and then leaving them alone for so long. I really am sort of working on everything - I just have trouble keeping on one train of thought at a time.


	4. Double Talk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Firefly/Serenity. (I do own Bonny and Mike, though.)

**Title: **String Theory  
**Date:** 27 January 2009  
**Chapter: **(4/?) Double Talk  
**Summary:** The crew of Serenity have hit desperate times. Though after the Jubal Early incident River's become more accepted, Inara is leaving and it's been a long time since they've had a successful job. When Badger waves the ship to tell them of two passengers who need a ride, Mal immediately accepts. The adolescent boy and girl seem average at first, but the crew soon discover they're hiding something bigger than they ever imagined.

**-A/N:** Pretty good, huh? An update that didn't take forever! Heh. And! I'm even working on my other stories, too. School keeps me really, really busy, so I use writing to help me de-stress. And yes - that means an update to "Out of Sight" is coming soon. Huzzah. A huge, enormous, monumentous "THANK YOU" to my two lovely reviewers from last chapter. I think this is my least read story, but it's actually one of my favorites. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter! Due to the whole wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey thing, you'll probably have some questions. Just ask and I shall answer! And also remember that Mike is a better actor than Bonny. Heh. Enjoy, everyone!

Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

**Recap:  
**_"I'm sorry," Simon panted, right behind her, watching with desperation as River climbed onto the table, knocking plates off as she went. "I couldn't stop her."_

_Everyone else was too stunned to speak and they could only watch, aghast, as River pointed one thin, trembling finger at Michael._

_She took in a shallow breath of air. "It's _you_."  
_

_

* * *

_

_**String Theory**_

_**4:** Double Talk_

_

* * *

_

The whole crew stared. Michael blinked, apparently unfazed. "Yeah," he said calmly, his voice devoid of any traces of hostility, "it's me."

River withdrew her hand, whimpering a little as she clutched at her head. "No, it's you. It's _you_!" Her eyes squeezed tightly shut and she drew her legs towards her chest, curling her body into a ball there on top of the table.

Simon lurched forward ineffectually, his hand not quite reaching his sister, grabbing only air.

"It's only me," Michael said tentatively, the gruff note in his voice slowly fading away. "I just – "

"No!" River let out a strangled cry, edging away from him, knocking plates and cups and clattering chopsticks down to the floor. "Stay out! I can't… There are no sounds, no voices, no interference – the quiet. Everything is quiet."

Michael leaned a little further back in his seat, one hand clenched into a tight fist on the tabletop. "An' what's so wrong with quiet?"

"River, please. Please mei mei, come down – we… we can fix this. Get off the table a-and let's go to the infirmary; I want to help you, River, but – "

"There is nothing you can do, Simon!" she spat. She looked up at him, glaring darkly. "They do not belong here," she said, pointing to Bonny and Mike. "And they are worried. Pounding, pulsing concern… Someone has wound their clock the wrong way around."

Bonny stepped back towards Michael, color draining a little from her face. "What the hell does that mean?" Michael asked. "What in the sphincter o' hell's goin' on here, captain? Who are these people an' why are they in here causin' such a commotion?"

"I'm the doctor," Simon explained, edging sideways closer to his sister. "Serenity's doctor. And this is my… younger sister."

"Younger sister, huh? Well what the hell's her damage?"

"I am crazy!" River announced shrilly, scowling and looking extremely perturbed. "Crazy, crazy – dig in her brain and refurbish the girl, give her two barrels but no silver bullets. Two by two…" She let out a dry sob. "Two by two!"

"Doc, what is goin' on?" Mal shot Simon a worried look. "This ain't gonna end well, I'm tellin' you that now."

"I don't know, Mal. She… She's never done this before. This sort of fit… It's…" He let out a sharp, manic laugh. "I don't know what's going on."

River shook her head and stood up. Quickly she jumped off the table and pressed herself against Simon's side. "I am sorry, ge ge," she said. She rubbed one of her eyes, sniffling a little as a thin arm wound its way around Simon's bicep. "I can hear you again. All the bells and whistles and hums are back."

"Hear…" Simon turned her a little, trying to get her to meet his eyes. "River, you responded to all auditory stimuli. Wh-what do you mean you can _hear_?"

She tapped his temple with her right index finger.

The entire crew let out a collective, inaudible breath. Simon gaped a little, gently pulling his sister's finger down from his forehead. "Y-you mean… You couldn't Read us. All the voices in your head… they were gone?"

"Doc." Mal spoke sternly, his voice as dangerous as the cocking of a gun. "You best be quiet. Don't say nothin' you're gonna regret us all hearin'."

"You said voices in her _head_. You sayin' she's a Reader?" Michael asked incredulously, staring at River as though she had two heads.

"That's…" Bonny took a deep breath, visibly calming as she exhaled. "Mike, just calm down. It's… It's somethin' we can deal with."

"Hey." Jayne stood up, spitting out a piece of dislodged protein onto the floor. "I ain't got patience for none o' this go se." He rolled his eyes at the Tams. "You two – y'all got ruttin' problems." Then he moved to Bonny and Michael. "An' the two o' you best keep all o' this to your gorram selves. Mal, deal with 'em." He shrugged and picked his plate off the floor, depositing it onto the plate in the setting next to his. "I'm gon' be in my bunk."

Kaylee swallowed as she watched Jayne leave. "River's real nice," she said, her eyes flicking back and forth between the young psychic and Bonny. "She just… she got in a bad spot o' trouble and we hadn't quite got her right again yet."

"Um…" Wash grinned, trying to inject some levity into the tense atmosphere. "I don't think you guys need me here. Mal, I think I hear the bridge… dinging. It needs me, Mal. I have to go."

"Mighty brave of you, husband," Zoë remarked, one sculpted eyebrow raised.

Wash just winked. "That's me, lamby-toes. Always on duty." And with another grin, he scampered out of the mess.

Simon cleared his throat. All attention turned to him and he looked down for a moment awkwardly, stroking River's hair. She had taken to staring intently at Michael, hardly blinking as her eyes bored into his. "I… I think we should go, as well. There – "

"Now not just yet, doc," Mal said, holding up one hand. "I'm thinkin' we need to have a talk with our new passengers 'bout your sister's little predicament."

"They will not tell," River said, her gaze still on Mike. "They have secrets of their own to keep."

"Well, y'might be right about that, you li'l witch, but I ain't about to jus' take their words without some good old-fashioned threatening." He paused. "Kaylee, why don't you go on back down to the engine? Make sure our girl's still runnin' smooth."

"Okay, Cap'n." She walked tentatively out, sending Simon a quick, hesitant smile.

"And… should I go, too, captain?" Book asked.

Zoë snorted a little. "Might be best, sir. That hair o' his is liable to stir the poor girl up again."

"Okay, shepherd. Go on an' do…" Mal waved his hand around vaguely. "We'll see you later, then."

Book nodded and head tilted downwards he left, as well.

Zoë and Mal took their positions at one side of the table, standing tall and proud, intimidating in their solidarity. Simon and River were both looking unsure and a little lost, standing near the two former soldiers but not quite belonging in their formation.

Michael finally stood up, pushing his chair back in with slow purpose. He stood beside Bonny, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were nearly the same shade as Jayne's, but they lacked the edge found there; his cloudy blues spoke more of the depth and desperation that could be found in Simon's. Bonny was clearly second-in-command, though she hovered near Michael with a protective energy that had Zoë – if perhaps not Mal – wondering just how close the two really were.

"I…" Simon cleared his throat, coughing into his fist as surveyed the two new passengers. "I just want to preface this by saying that… that River is not _normal_. She's never been average, but things have… been done to her that have changed her permanently."

Mike clenches his jaw, holding onto the back of the chair with one white-knuckled hand. "I don't really care," he said callously. "Whatever happened already happened, an' I'm just int'rested in what's gonna happen now. She gonna hurt us?"

Simon rubbed his forehead wearily. "I… No. I-I don't think she will."

Michael's eyes hardened. "That don't sound real sure, doctor."

"I can't be sure!" Simon said angrily. "I… I don't know much; I've given her what help I could, but I-I don't think she can ever fully heal. I'm not an expert in neurology and out here, I don't have the equipment I need to – "

"Then why are you out here?" Bonny shook her head a little. "If she needs so much help, why don't you take her to a hospital 'r somethin' where you can get all the tech and meds you need?"

Mal smiled sardonically. "Now that's where it gets interestin'." He cocked his head to one side, surveying the two with a muted interest. "Don't much know if we can trust you two, but it don't as if I'm bein' given a choice. So y'all might be two fine, upstandin' young Alliance-trustin' citizens, but – "

"No." Michael raised his chin, his eyes suddenly hard as blue steel. "We have _nothing_ to do with the Alliance. An' we never will."

Mal raised one eyebrow, surprised by the force of the conviction before him. He and Zoë exchanged a significant glance. "That, uh… Well I'd say that's definitely a point in your favor. The Alliance did this to that poor girl, an' we don't hold with any o' those as support their cause." He sighed, trying to gauge the reliability of the two young people before him. "They're wanted. Got a mighty hefty bounty on both their heads. That change your mind?"

Both Bonny and Mike shook their heads. "Not even a bit," Bonny said. Michael just grunted, his face set like stone.

"They will not hurt us," River announced, picking at a bit of imaginary lint on Simon's shirt sleeve. "The volume is turned down, but I can still pick up the frequency." She smiled innocently at Mal. "Captain should allow them safe passage. Will be in his favor." She pulled out of Simon's hold, and went back to the table. She piled all the plates left on it into one big stack and then sat in the middle, dragging a cup towards her lap and dipping one finger in and out of the liquid in it. She frowned as she sucked on the finger. "The ape was not drinking water." But as soon as she'd said it her manner changed and her head popped up, wild brown eyes locking on Michael's face. Then she chuckled. "The girl with wings thinks you are acting too much like your father; is he an ape, as well? I think you are acting like the man they call Jayne."

"Oh, you do?" He shifted slightly, though he didn't look away.

River nodded. "You are grumpy and unappealing to be around. I…" Her eyes narrowed. "This comparison displeases you. I do not trust you."

Despite her attempts to quell it, Bonny let out a quiet chuckle. "He ain't _always_ this grumpy."

"So, River," Zoë asked. "They all right?"

For a long moment she was silent. "Yes, female Washburne," she answered finally, plucking at her big toe and staring down at the table. "They are all right."

* * *

Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed! Expect chapter 5 soon. There'll probably be a little more time between this one and chapter 5 than there was 3 and 4, but I'm working on it. Heh.

Feedback and reviews - always appreciated!


	5. Reflection

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Firefly/Serenity. (I do own Bonny and Mike, though.)

**Title: **String Theory  
**Date:** 30 January 2009  
**Chapter: **(5/?) Reflection  
**Summary:** The crew of Serenity have hit desperate times. Though after the Jubal Early incident River's become more accepted, Inara is leaving and it's been a long time since they've had a successful job. When Badger waves the ship to tell them of two passengers who need a ride, Mal immediately accepts. The adolescent boy and girl seem average at first, but the crew soon discover they're hiding something bigger than they ever imagined.

**-A/N:** I'm on a roll! This chapter was fun to write; I feel like the characters really came out this chapter, too. Well... Maybe not Mal, who almost never cooperates. Heh. Thanks a million, blumillion flobbity-jillion to anyone who reviewed the previous chapter. And may I encourage any silent readers to come out of the dark and review, as well? Heh. I think that this may be it for awhile - school's starting to pick up the pace and I don't want to fall behind. (So much reading to do - all the time!) Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's the longest so far!

Reviews are always appreciated!

_

* * *

_

_**String Theory**_

_**5:** Reflection_

_

* * *

_

River quickly became acclimated to the two new presences aboard _Serenity_. She did not trust them, but almost against her will she seemed to slowly grow to like them.

"Look at them," Simon instructed, pointing towards River and Michael playing an involved game of chess on the floor of the hold. He shook his head.

"What?" Mal peered out to where Simon had pointed, but he didn't seem to see whatever the doctor found to be so odd. "Looks like River's teachin' 'im to play chess. Why's that so peculiar?"

"Because," Simon explained, exasperated with the imperceptive captain, "she was so adamantly against him. And now… Now, it's almost like they're _friends_." He sighed, watching as his sister swiped a knight off the board with thin, deft fingers.

Mal shrugged, not half as concerned as Simon. "Maybe she's tryin' to lull him into a false sense of security. Could be as how she's just watchin' to keep him from tryin' anything on us."

Simon looked at the captain, his face scrunched up in incredulity. "You can't really believe that."

Mal grinned. "Just a theory, doc. Nothin' but a theory."

"Well." Simon shook his head. "I just… I'm worried, naturally. I know that... i-it could be good for her to have a friend. They're the same age – though they're clearly vastly different in every other area… It's just strange that suddenly the animosity seems to be gone."

The two men watched the game for a few moments longer, taking in the sight of the two combatants moving their respective troops across the field.

"Hey."

A large hand landed on his shoulder and Simon whirled around, surprised to see Jayne standing there, with an expression of defeated impatience on his face.

"Y'all seen my socks?"

Mal scowled a little, not at all eager to deal with the large man's whining. "Socks, Jayne? What the hell d'you mean by socks?"

"What do I mean? Well _socks_, Mal, I ain't talkin' 'bout nothin' but socks. You seen 'em?"

Simon shook his head, blinking a few times in disbelief. "Socks, Jayne? No, I-I haven't seen your socks."

"That's what I figured," the merc muttered. He peered over Simon's head to watch River and Michael's chess game. "Your sister," he growled. "I bet you anything that ruttin' feng le little moonbrain stole 'em right out from under my nose. Gorram little thief."

"Why would River steal socks, Jayne?" Simon asked flatly.

"Hell if I know – she's the crazy one, not me. But I do know she likes playin' gorram practical jokes on me. Fillin' my bunk with them weird smellin' burny sticks, stealin' the hat my mother made… She must 'a' stole the socks she made me, too."

He quickly made to move towards the two teenagers, but Mal stopped him with an arm across his chest. "Not jus' yet, Jayne. You ain't got no call to be interruptin' without proof. Look. Our little witch is makin' a friend."

"Puh." Jayne glared at Mal for half a second before turning back to stare at River. The game had finished and Michael had gone; the girl was staring down at the chessboard intently, her whole being absorbed in her study. Long tendrils of her straggly hair brushed the pieces with soft, ghosting strokes. "Sure, Mal. Friends."

Some time later, when dinner was over and the whole ship was switching to night-cycle, River watched Michael, Simon, Mal and book play a game of tall card. She stood at the doorway of the mess, peering in as Book dealt out the hands.

"There you are," Jayne growled suddenly, his deep voice rumbling like an earthquake through her. River shivered and bounced a little on the balls of her sock-clad feet. Jayne looked down.

River grinned to herself as realization hit him. "Oh look," she whispered. "He has found me out!"

"Them's my socks, ni zi." Jayne crossed his arms over his wide chest, glaring fiercely at the back of her head. "You best take 'em off."

She shrugged, half-ignoring him, still staring at the game.

"Hey." She didn't answer. "Hey." Jayne poked her hard in the shoulder. "_Hey_!"

"What is it, man-ape-gone-wrong? I am observing."

"Well first off I want my ruttin' socks." She rolled her eyes. "But what're you starin' at?"

"Our newest male passenger."

Jayne nodded, shuffling closer to stare, as well. His body curved behind hers, close but not touching. "Yeah. Somethin' ain't right 'bout him. You don't trust him neither, right?"

River nodded slowly. Her messy hair tickled his hand; crossly, Jayne shook it off. "Correct. Too many secrets, too much buzzing in his brainpan." She shook her head, tugging lightly on a lock of her hair. "He continues to hide."

"Huh." Jayne snorted, amused by a sudden thought. "Mal an' that hun dan brother o' yours think y'all are gettin' friendly. Saw you playin' a game in the hold 'round lunch time."

"Yes. We were playing chess. Involved game - he proved to be a beyond-worthy opponent."

Jayne shot an annoyed look down at the top of her head. "Am I s'posed to care?"

She nodded again, turning to stare at him with wet, lucid eyes and an enigmatic smile. "You should," she said simply. "Because he beat me."

"He beat you? How the hell's that matter? What, crazy-girl don't like – "

"Fool!" River hissed. She glared up at him, her mouth turned down in an exasperated frown. "Girl is a _genius_; she can outwit sharpest of minds and strongest of intellects." She snapped her head back to peer at the four men playing, crouching behind the doorframe so only her face could be seen. Her eyes flickered back to Jayne and she grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "This way."

Huffing a little in irritation, Jayne reluctantly followed the girl away from the mess. She tip-toed her way to the hold, moving as stealthy as some covert operative on a top-secret mission. Jayne just stomped along behind her, wondering what River was doing and the hell she needed his assistance.

"We shall be unseen," River whispered, sinking down behind the far side of his weight bench. It was a terrible hiding spot and Jayne just sighed, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. River rapped on the toe of his boot with her knuckles and defeatedly Jayne sank down, as well.

"Now what in the sphincter o' hell's so important we gotta sit on the gorram floor to talk about it?"

River looked around suspiciously. "You do not trust these interlopers."

"Y'mean the passengers? Bonny an' Mike?"

"Yes – they are the invaders, intruders: the outsiders to whom I refer."

"Huh." Jayne gave her a blank stare for a moment before shaking his head a little and saying, "Uh… right. I don't trust 'em. I done told you that."

"Had to make triply sure, man-called-Jayne. The girl does not trust them, either – for good reason." Her eyes widened and she looked at him significantly, as though trying to convey some vital information through her stare alone.

She was moving inch-by-inch closer; Jayne growled and pushed her away. "Moonbrain, _what_ are you doin'? You got somethin' to say, then just ruttin' say it."

"Does the mercenary not find it strange that a normal young man beat a mind-reading genius in a game?" She lifted her head up a little. "A game," she continued, "known worlds-wide as one requiring intelligence and strong grasp of strategy?"

Jayne scowled, clearly unimpressed. "Stop bein' sore that you lost, girl. It ain't – "

"No!" She grabbed his arm and shook a little. "Think, man-called-Jayne! Think. The girl has never lost before. And she employed every strategy she could to gain victory."

He glared at her hand, which according to his own personal space rules had no right to be on his arm. River sighed but removed the offending appendage. "'Kay. Let me get this straight. Even though you tried real hard, you couldn't beat him. An' that's weird… 'cause you ain't never lost before? And 'cause you're a gorram genius an' he ain't?"

"Yes! Precisely, man-called-Jayne. Precisely! Something is rotten in the state of _Serenity_. I fear he has designs." They sat in silence for a moment, letting the realization sink in. But suddenly, River sat up, looking like a startled deer.

"What?" Jayne peered around, trying to see what had caught her attention. "What is it?"

"He approaches."

Jayne made a face, utterly unappreciative of the cryptic language.

"Hey," Michael said, walking in the hold. Jayne clenched his jaw, realizing that was what River had been trying to tell him. "What the hell are you two doin'?"

"Nothing," they both said, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

Mike's face split into a wide grin. "Oh. O' course."

"Why are you so amused?" River asked. "Our actions are none of your concern – and you realize this. But you find this situation… amusing." Her eyes narrowed. "You are pleased."

Michael's grin immediately fell and he scowled ferociously. "Pleased? Gorram, you weirdo, ain't got nothin' to be pleased about. Puh. Do all the nothin' you want. I'm goin' to my dorm."

River and Jayne watched him go, their eyes on him until he had completely disappeared.

"Think you're right, moonbrain. Boy's up to somethin'."

River stuck out her hand. "Truce? By our powers combined, we will discover the truth."

For a moment, Jayne hesitated. But then he took her hand and pumped her arm up and down. "You got it, moonbrain. A truce."

They landed on Beaumonde not long after that. "Here we are!" Wash said happily, looking over his shoulder at Mal. "Ready for another round of exciting adventures planet-side, lambie toes?"

Zoë chuckled at her husband, resting one worn, feminine hand on the back of his neck. "I'd have to say that depends on what _kind_ of adventures."

"Oh, the good kind. The very good kind. The take off all your clothes and let me attend to my husbandly duties kind."

"Mmm." A sensual grin spread across the first mate's face. "Definitely ready for that kind of adventure."

Mal grunted. "An' you best save that ad-venturin' until you're off my ship."

Wash's eyebrows raised and he looked at his wife. "Zoë," he stage-whispered, "I think the captain's in a bad mood."

She just sighed and patted his shoulder. "That he is husband." She cast Mal a sidelong glance. "That he is."

Kaylee had gotten a wave from Inara the day before; the Companion had been doing well and, by sheer coincidence, would be on Beaumonde while _Serenity_ was there. The mechanic had been delighted by the news and had immediately wanted to make plans to see her. She couldn't have kept it a secret from Mal, she knew, and when she'd told him he'd immediately gone silent.

"Sure she can visit, li'l Kaylee," he'd said. "But if you want to have comp'ny over, then you can stay on ship an' wait to see her."

Kaylee had agreed, sensing how tumultuous mere mention of the Companion could make her captain feel. She'd stay and see Inara, who'd leave before Mal ever got back.

Zoë had half-heartedly tried to convince Mal to at least talk to Inara, but that had gone over exactly as she'd expected.

"Time to go," Mal said. "Don't want to keep our contacts waitin'."

Wash and Zoë watched him go, exchanging a significant look. "He gonna be all right?" the pilot asked.

"He'll be fine," Zoë assured him. "I'm just not sure he knows that yet."

The crew made their way down the ramp and out of the ship about twenty minutes later. "Jayne, you're comin' with me to set up the deal. Zoë, don't really need you, but if you want to – "

"No, sir, I think me an' mine have got other plans."

"I got us a room for the night," Wash told her, one arm around her waist. "Very, very good plans."

"An' I'm stayin' here with Book an' River!" Kaylee said happily. "You got that list o' stuff I gave ya, Simon?"

He smiled nervously, holding up a ragged, oil-stained sheet of paper. "I…" He cleared his throat. "Yes, Kaylee, right here. And is, uh… is River sure she wants to stay?"

The mechanic sighed. "Yeah, Simon, I already asked her. She says she's got plannin' to do 'r somethin' like that. Talkin' 'bout combined powers."

Jayne grunted, nodding his head.

They all turned to stare at him.

"What?" he asked defensively. "Y'all don't think it's good that crazy keeps 'erself busy? If'n she's got stuff to do, it's likely she ain't gonna get no more ideas 'bout stabbin' folks or possessin' space ships in that crazy head o' hers."

"She will not get better simply because she's _busy_," Simon said angrily. "Don't – "

"Well it might help! Just 'cause you ain't noticed don't mean that – "

"Noticed?" The doctor took a step towards the merc, looking worried. "Noticed what?"

Jayne let out a loud exhale, arcing his head from left to right in exasperation. "S'now you listen. You get awful bent out o' shape 'bout that sister o' yours, but you don't even see she's gettin' better? She hadn't had one o' her fits since we got those two." He gestured towards Mike and Bonny.

"Wha…" Simon gawked at the two passengers. "Th-that… Getting better – do you think she could be?" He whirled around to face Kaylee. "Kaylee, do you… do you think so, too? I knew River wasn't having any nightmares, b-but I didn't place any particular significance on it." He stared at the ground, a look of wonder on his face. "She could be… getting better."

Kaylee smiled nervous, her lips twitching a little. "I, uh… Well I sure hope she's gettin' better. Jayne's right – she ain't had a bad fit in awhile; not since when she got up on the table yellin' at Mike. So she sure could be healin'." Her eyes softened as they ran over the doctor's prone form. "She sure could be."

"It's real good to hear, doc," Mal said gruffly.

"Yeah," Wash agreed. "I think I'll miss being able to say that we have a real life crazy person on board, but it'll be nice to hear that pitter-patter of combat boots without hearing Jayne running away from them."

"Best shut up, little man," Jayne growled.

"Don't fight, boys," Zoë commanded. "I want to keep this one in one piece."

Wash grinned cheekily, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Jayne just rolled his eyes. "Mal, can we go? I ain't got the stomach for all o' this married bliss 'round here."

Mal grunted. "I'm with you there, Jayne. We'll see y'all later. Back at the ship by 900 tomorrow, Zoë."

"Don't worry 'bout it, sir."

Kaylee grinned happily. "Bet y'all are gonna have a real nice time."

"I'm sure we will," Wash agreed. "When's Inara coming? We wanted to say 'hi'."

"Guessin' she'll be here pretty soon." The mechanic shrugged. "Don't know 'zactly what time, though."

"Well we're going to look around for a bit an' come back later. See you later, Kaylee!" Wash waved as he and Zoë walked off into the crowd.

"I think I'll be going, too," Simon said. He smiled. "I have a list."

"Well you take care," Kaylee told him. "An' don't forget to come back to see 'Nara."

Simon nodded. "I will."

Kaylee watched him wander off, humming a little to herself. "Guess it's just me, then," she said brightly. Bonny and Michael were still standing off to the side of the ramp, talking together in quiet voices. "Are y'all headin' off, too?" she asked loudly, getting their attention. "Gonna look for your ship?"

Bonny nodded. "That's right. I guess we better be off."

"Okay." Kaylee felt a momentary pang. She didn't know them very well, but already she felt like they were almost a part of the crew. They just fit in so well, and she and Bonny were growing close. It was too bad they had to leave. "I wish you the best o' luck. Hopefully they'll be here!"

"Yeah." Bonny nodded again, though her smile faltered a little. "Hopefully."

"Let's go," Michael said impatiently, tugging gently on her elbow. "Won't find 'em just standin' 'round here."

"Right. We'll see you, Kaylee."

They walked off, too, and Kaylee was left alone on the ramp. She sighed, watching absently as the normal dock crowds meandered by. She could probably talk River into playing a game, or maybe Book could tell another story. It was a fairly nice day, though, and since captain had basically confined her to the ship she wanted a chance to at least get some reasonably fresh air. A sudden idea struck her and she raced back inside, heading to her bunk to get a new book she'd picked up on the last stop. She'd sit outside under her parasol and read until Inara got there.

_"My parents will never allow it, Courtenay. They don't… they don't understand! They'll tear us apart and I shall die – I shall just die! They don't know how I need you, my love!"_

"Yeah," Kaylee breathed, turning the page. She'd been engrossed in Selena's torrid affair with Apollo Courtenay for about an hour and finally they were about to consummate the relationship she'd been following since page 39.

But just as strong hands were tearing silk off a lily-white young body, something plopped down beside her little chair.

Kaylee looked over. "Oh hey, Bonny!" she said. "You – "

"No luck," the girl said, shaking her head. "We looked everywhere, but we couldn't find a single trace that they'd been here. Guess we just gotta keep looking."

"We'll leave soon as we pay the captain," Mike said. "Might be they do come through here later."

"Well…" Kaylee put her book down with a frown. "It ain't fair for y'all to wait here when they might not even come." She grinned. "Bet if I talk to the captain he'll let you stay onboard. Yeah! He seems real mean an' angry but he's real cuddly underneath. If we talk to him about – "

"Talk to who about what, li'l Kaylee?" Mal asked, walking up to the ship, a large, grumpy merc in tow.

"Bonny an' Mike couldn't find their ship," the mechanic explained quickly. "So they were gonna stay here, but I was thinkin' that maybe we could help 'em out an' take 'em to – "

"Now just hold on," Mal interrupted. "I hadn't even gotten all my credits for this trip. Why should I take 'em anywhere else?"

"They'll pay you!" she said stubbornly. "An' it'd be jus' horrible of ya to leave 'em here when they don't even know how long it'll be 'til their ship might come by!"

"I really don't think so," Mal hedged.

"Please?" Kaylee turned a pout and two wet eyes full blast on him. "C'mon cap, _please_?"

Mal rolled his eyes. "What do they think 'bout this?"

Bonny and Mike looked at each other for half a second.

And Bonny had just opened her mouth to speak when suddenly a jovial voice shouted "Kaylee! We have presents!"

All eyes shot to Wash coming towards them, wearing a broad, triumphant grin.

"Yes," Bonny blurted out. "I mean… We'd really appreciate it, captain Reynolds. An' we would pay you."

"Bonny!" Michael hissed. "Bonny, what do you think you're – "

"It doesn't matter!" she answered, waving a hand to quiet him. "It'll just take longer to get home; it _doesn't matter_."

Wash and Zoë had made their way to the ship by then, both looking pleased about something. Zoë's shot to Mal. "Made a bit of a find while we were lookin'," she said.

"Ooh, shiny!" Kaylee rubbed her hands together excitedly. "What ya got?"

Inara stepped out from behind Zoë. She smiled. "Hello, mei mei."

* * *

Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed! I can't give any sort of date for chapter six, but hopefully the wait won't be too long. (Not months, at least. Heh.)

Feedback and reviews - always appreciated! Also (self-pimping now - heh): check out my most recently posted fic "River Versus the Incapacitated Merc". It's gotten quite a few hits, but no reviews so I'm going to delete it in a few days - since I already have it up on my LJ I'm not gonna bother with this site if no one wants to read it.

* * *


	6. Dalek Philosophy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Firefly/Serenity. (I do own Bonny and Mike, though.)

**Title: **String Theory  
**Date:** 31 January 2009  
**Chapter: **(6/?) Dalek Philosophy  
**Summary:** The crew of Serenity have hit desperate times. Though after the Jubal Early incident River's become more accepted, Inara is leaving and it's been a long time since they've had a successful job. When Badger waves the ship to tell them of two passengers who need a ride, Mal immediately accepts. The adolescent boy and girl seem average at first, but the crew soon discover they're hiding something bigger than they ever imagined.

**-A/N:** Bah. New chapter.

Reviews are always appreciated!

_

* * *

_

_**String Theory**_

_**6:** Dalek Philosophy_

_

* * *

_

Inara sighed lightly.

Mal had been staring at her across the table for the past five minutes, silent and still. It was incredibly grating and she was quickly beginning to lose patience.

"How long they gonna stay like this, Zo?" Kaylee whispered to the first-mate, her voice tinged with good-natured worry. "We're all gettin' real uncomf'table."

"Don't worry, Kaylee - ain't gonna let 'em set like this any longer. Sir," Zoë said loudly, "how long is this starin' match going to go on? Looks like it's a tie to me."

Without a word to anyone, Mal stood up. His eyes never left Inara. "I'm goin' to the bridge," he said woodenly, shoving his chair back under the table with one swift push. "Enjoy your evenin'."

"Captain…" Kaylee watched him go with sad, shining eyes. She let out a quick puff of air. "He ain't got a lick o' sense, does he?"

"No." Inara stood up, as well. "He doesn't." She sighed again and folded her hands neatly in front of her, resting gently against the soft golden silk on her abdomen. "I didn't mean to cause this much trouble, Kaylee. I had hoped I would not run into Mal, but… Obviously that could not be avoided. It seems as though my visit won't be quite as enjoyable as we'd hoped."

"Aww, it's okay, 'Nara," Kaylee assured her, smiling bravely. "He'll calm down real soon, I'm sure. An' then it'll all be shiny!"

"Oh yes," Inara said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "Of course he will."

"He just needs... time," Book told her, wearing his usual expression of wisdom and concern. "Mal's a sensitive man; I think he feels the spats the two of you have a little stronger than he lets on."

Zoë nodded. "He's a good man, but he ain't got the clearest head on him."

Inara shook her head a little. She didn't want to discuss Mal any further. Instead, she turned her attention to the two new passengers standing to the left of the crew. She smiled brightly, her lovely face made even lovelier by the warmth of her expression. "Because of our captain's reprehensible manners, I'm afraid we haven't been introduced."

"Oh! Sorry, 'Nara," Kaylee said sheepishly. "This here's Bonny an' Michael. They're lookin' for their ship. 'Til they find 'em, guess they're gonna be flyin' with us for awhile."

"It's very good to meet you," Inara said, bowing her head a little. "I am Inara Serra - registered Companion. Until very recently I was traveling on _Serenity_, as well."

"Well it's good t'meet you, too," Bonny returned.

Michael just grunted. "Hi. 'M Mike."

Inara raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I was wondering why Mal took on more passengers considering the rather sensitive nature of the other two. How are you related?"

"Related?" Mike scowled. "What the hell're you talkin' about?"

"You and Jayne - I'm assuming you're a Cobb."

"Wha... No! No, no - I never met him before in my life. An' we sure as hell aren't related." He glared down at the floor, his arms crossed over his chest and his feet apart.

Simon cleared his throat.

Michael lifted his head to focus his glare on the doctor. "What?"

Unable to completely stifle his smile, Simon gestured between Michael and Jayne. "You... She has a point."

"Yes." Inara surveyed him a little incredulously. "Your body language is almost identical."

"Hey." Jayne stepped forward, wagging a thick finger at Inara. "He ain't no kin o' mine. Don't know 'im, don't care to. We's just on the same ship, 'Nara, that's all."

"You seem... adamant, Jayne." The Companion smirked a little, disdainfully. "I certainly didn't mean to offend you."

"Ain't your fault, 'Nara." Jayne let his eyes sweep down her body for an extended second before gruffly clearing his throat. "Jus' don't like him."

"Feelin' is mutual," Michael muttered, looking conspicuously away from Jayne. He'd tightened up a little, his shoulders hunched and his arms squeezed close to his chest. "Don't much care for you neither."

"He is hiding," River said suddenly, popping out from behind Jayne. "There are secrets that he will not share. Secrets. Things not yet seen."

"It's true," Wash agreed. "He hasn't exactly been forthcoming. It's like having a mini-Jayne - but with a better vocabulary."

"My vo-cabulary is jus' _fine_, little man," Jayne groused. He hated looking stupid or foolish in front of Inara. "But the crazy girl's right. Boy ain't right." He sneered at Michael. "She's always goin' on 'bout how his clock's wound wrong 'r how he's messin' up the continuin'."

River nodded.

"Don't ask," Wash told Inara, shaking his head. "They've formed some sort of strange alliance against the boy. I think they've drawn up battle plans. And fashioned crude tools!"

"Ain't an alliance," Jayne corrected with a frown. "Just a truce. An' it's temporary! I'm goin' straight back to hatin' her soon as it's done."

"And upon completion I shall once more view him as an overgrown ape. But for now..." She looked at Michael through slitted eyes. "There is a common objective."

Inara frowned. "River... You seem - "

"She's not better," Simon interjected. He smiled fondly at his younger sister. "But she's headed that way."

"Hasn't had a fit in a long time," Book added. "Though..." He chuckled. "I don't think I'll take any chances with the hair."

River hissed at him, darting over to Simon. "Too much snow! Your brain will not survive the inevitable collapse."

Bonny laughed a little. "His hair? What's so scary 'bout his hair?"

Zoë grinned and mimed a large, spherical shape around her head. "There's... a lot of it."

Mike snorted. "Scared o' _hair_? An' here I thought you couldn't get no gorram weirder." He scoffed, wearing a lofty sort of smile. "Crazy."

"And I shall be proud of it!" River retorted, sticking her tongue out from under Simon's arm. She'd been using her brother as a sort of shield against him. "You shall not shame the girl with these verbal rapiers."

Bonny smiled as though she had a secret. "Y'shouldn't call her names, Mike. Ain't nice."

"She's a ruttin' Reader, Bon. Don't think not sayin' it out loud's gonna make a whole helluva lotta difference."

"Y'all done snipin'?" Kaylee asked. "I brought 'Nara over here for a visit an' I want to have it 'fore she has to leave."

"Not stayin'?" Zoë asked. Her voice was light but her words were weighted.

Inara shook her head. "No. I've made a commitment with the training house, and..." She absently pressed her lips together. Then she blinked and any lingering emotion on her face was wiped away. She was a blank, beautiful slate. "I think it would be best for everyone if I wasn't here." She and Mal would only hurt each other; she couldn't stay impartial - his night with Nandi had definitively proven that.

Zoë nodded. Even if she didn't quite agree, she understood. "All right then. Guess we best make good on it while we got ya."

"That's right!" Kaylee chirped, grabbing Inara's elbow. "So c'mon 'Nara! We got girl talkin' an' I want stories 'bout all the stuff that's been goin' on with you. You had any more o' them real swai clients?"

Inara laughed. "There was one man I think you would have found very handsome. He had the bluest eyes..."

River slunk away from her brother as Kaylee and Inara wandered out. The others were likely to follow - Wash would go the the bridge, Zoë and Bonny would go with the women, Simon would go to the infirmary and Book would procure and peruse his symbol.

Michael... She was certain he had an interest in thwarting the plans against him. She growled.

"Puh. Fine," he said, putting his hands up in defeat. "I'm leavin'. Gorram."

Then she and Jayne were alone.

"Did you notice?" she asked, climbing up on the table.

"Huh? Notice what?" Jayne wanted to go, too. Either he could convince Book to spot him for weights, or he could eavesdrop on the conversation going on in Inara's old shuttle. _'Whorin' stories,'_ he thought with a delighted mental sigh. _'Ain't nothin' better.'_

"He did not."

"Did not _what_?"

"Notice!" River gave him a superior look, annoyed with his lack of perception. "Was not at all moved by Inara. Beautiful, well-formed woman and he saw nothing."

Jayne shrugged, not seeing any significance. "So? Maybe he's sly."

She looked at him like he was stupid. "He sees Bonny with great interest." She tapped one finger on her chin, the wheels in her head spinning rapidly. "Too familiar. He must have prepared knowledge beforehand."

"I guess." Jayne rolled his eyes. "So he knew he was comin' on board. Knew what to expect. You think he wants us to do somethin' for him? Wants maybe to turn you in?"

"Cannot tell. Mental outreach still stymied by unknown force."

"Well what the hell you think we should do?" He huffed impatiently. "Can't we jus' leave it alone? I don't trust him, that's for ruttin' sure. But he don't look dangerous."

River laid out flat on the table, the split-ends of her long hair hanging off the edge. "Do not judge a book by its cover," she advised. Her fingers knitted together on top of her stomach. "Just exterminate it."

* * *

I think it might be reasonable to say this is a stand-in until I write a chapter six I'm happier with. It'll be basically the same as this, just with a few changes - maybe the addition of a scene or something. This story really doesn't get many reviews, but all of the feedback I've gotten has been positive. So if you bother to read this chapter, maybe you could bother to leave a comment? Thanks.

* * *


	7. Father's Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Firefly/Serenity. (I do own Bonny and Mike, though.)

**Title: **String Theory  
**Date:** 1 November 2009  
**Chapter: **(7/?) Father's Day  
**Summary:** The crew of Serenity have hit desperate times. Though after the Jubal Early incident River's become more accepted, Inara is leaving and it's been a long time since they've had a successful job. When Badger waves the ship to tell them of two passengers who need a ride, Mal immediately accepts. The adolescent boy and girl seem average at first, but the crew soon discover they're hiding something bigger than they ever imagined.

**-A/N:** Wow, sorry guys. This has been written since July - I just forgot to post it here. Whoops... (LJ is sort of my home... so at least it was there! Um, yeah.)

* * *

"And this," Wash said proudly, wiping a stray piece of dust off the creature's back, "is Herman. He's a little shy but he's got a mean bite."

Bonny laughed, taking the plastic dinosaur from him and turning it over in her hands. There was a poorly scrawled "Wash" on one of the back feet. Absently, she ran a thumb over the name. "So this is the secret to good flyin', huh?"

"Absolutely," Wash assured her solemnly. "These are the greatest tools of my trade!"

"Well obviously." Bonny set the dinosaur in her lap, smiling absently at the man before her. "I appreciate you doin' this," she told him seriously. "I get good trainin' from the pilot back home, but she… She's technical about it. Everything's figures an' facts an' perfect procedure with her – I don't think she's got the heart for it like you do."

"Yeah." Wash ran a loving hand across the ship's control panel. "I don't think there's anything in the 'Verse for me besides flying." He stretched his hand out towards the big window, and though all they could see was Beaumonde, it was easy to imagine a dark, vast stretch of space instead. "Like a siren call."

Though his remark was half-meant as a joke, Bonny didn't laugh. "Yeah," she said quietly. "I know what you mean."

There was a certain wistfulness in her voice that caught his attention, and Wash turned his head to look questioningly towards her. "Okay, there? Have I reeled you in? Are you ready to be assimilated?"

She just chuckled weakly, still staring out past the view of Beaumonde.

"I think it was a little funnier than that." He cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward. He didn't know the girl well and he certainly didn't know how to comfort her. "So... Looking for your crew, huh?"

Bonny shot him a knowing smile. "Yeah. Still. Mike and I had, uh, planned to get off here, but..." She folded her hands together, not meeting his eye. "Well. Looks like we'll be stayin' after all."

Now that was a safe topic Wash could get onboard with. "For how long?" He grinned. "Not thinking of becoming a permanent fixture, huh? Because I do have to warn you, there may be a place for _you_ here, but the position of big and surly's already been filled."

"Oh, I know it seems like Mike's mean an' grumpy, but that ain't how he always is. Normally he's a real kind, sweet - "

"Zoë said sensitive - she told me you said he was sensitive." Wash grinned delightedly.

Bonny laughed. "No really - he is. He's real good with all the kids in the crew."

"Good with kids, huh?" Wash shook his head. "I would have guessed they'd run from him. He's like an ogre! Big and kind o' scary."

"Oh… oh no," Bonny said, shaking her head slowly. "To people who don't know him well I guess his size does make him a mite bit intimidatin' but really…" She shrugged. "All the little ones love Mike. 'Specially his sisters. They adore him more than just about anything."

"All the little ones, huh? Big family boat?"

She nodded. "Yeah, four families. We got ten kids when we're all there, including me an' Mike."

Wash gaped at her. "Ten? Ten kids, really? I admire the patience of anyone living on that boat." He shook his head. "Don't get me wrong – kids are great. They're small and sticky, but they're great. I don't think I could handle one, though, let alone ten."

Bonny put her hand to her cheek, a stricken expression on her face. "Wh-what? Y'don't want kids?"

He didn't notice her sudden distress. "Oh, eventually I do. And I know Zoë does like crazy. A little fat baby with her strength and my dashing good looks… Just not right now." He shrugged. "Kids make me… itchy."

"Oh." She cleared her throat. "That makes, uh… Well, I understand. Kids are a big responsibility. Lots o' work. Not somethin' to… rush into." Her voice trailed off and she stared intently at the floor.

"That's what I try to tell Zoë!" He laughed, leaning back in his chair, his arms folded behind his head. "But I have to say I sure don't mind practicing." He sighed contentedly, head swimming thoughts of his beautiful wife. He hummed a little and turned to Bonny. "So, what's your… Hey, what's wrong? Did you find out Jayne's been kicking puppies again?"

She let herself smile. "No, nothin' like that. Just… I guess missin' home. I know it ain't been long, but we're all so close that it just doesn't feel right bein' away."

"Well tell me all about them!"

"Hey guys!" Kaylee interrupted suddenly, stepping onto the bridge. "I been lookin' everywhere for you, Bonny. Thought you might like to play a game 'r somethin' 'fore dinner."

"Join us!" Wash invited. "Our new friend here was about to tell me all about her crew. An' it's like a zoo apparently." He leaned closer to the mechanic and said in a stage-whisper, "They have _ten kids_!"

Kaylee gasped, stepping up behind Bonny's chair and resting her arms on the top. "Ten really? Oh, I love kids! What're they like? I been wantin' to know 'bout your crew, but since Mike always gets so angry whenever you get to talkin' 'bout yourselves I figured it weren't a good idea to ask."

"Oh, it's fine," Bonny assured her with a nod. She glanced surreptitiously to Wash before saying "I don't think it'd hurt anything."

"All right then!" Kaylee grinned hugely. "Let's hear it."

"Well I'm the oldest. An' it's just me an' my mother. My dad was…" She swallowed. "Well he died before I was born. He was the pilot 'fore Mike's momma."

"Aww, I'm sorry," Kaylee said sympathetically.

"Oh, it's okay." Bonny waved off the sympathy, carefully avoiding their gazes. "I hear enough stories about him from all the others. An'… well anyway, Merrilynn's next." She grinned up at Kaylee. "You'd like her – she's our doctor an' just about as cheerful as you are."

"As cheerful as Kaylee?" Wash gave the mechanic a teasing grin. "Wouldn't 'a' thought the 'Verse could stand it."

"Well that's Merrilynn. She's got three brothers – two of 'em are trainin' in mechanics while the youngest…" She laughed. "Well let's just say that Bobby ain't really the sharpest o' wits. His poor daddy…" She shook her head, letting out the last dregs of laughter. "He tries so hard but Bobby's just… dumb. He's adorable an' we all love him, but brains certainly aren't 'is strong suit."

"So that's…" Kaylee ticked off on her fingers. "You an' Mike, plus those four… that's six! Ya got four more."

"That's just the captain's kids an' Mike's sisters."

"What about the captain's kids... an' Mike's sisters?"

Bonny shot out of her chair and turned to face Michael, standing at the entrance to the bridge with a dark, stormy expression on his face. Kaylee and Wash exchanged a quick glance, then turned to look at the two newcomers, the tension in the air almost palpable. "Mike..." Bonny set her mouth in determination and said "I was only tellin' Wash and Kaylee 'bout our crew. Since they're helpin' us find 'em, I thought it was only fair to let 'em know somethin' about 'em."

"Only fair?" Michael repeated incredulously, glaring at her angrily, "What the hell's fair about that, Bonny? Do you know what you could do? Do you know what you could _change_? This ain't a game! I agreed to stay on the ship because I knew how much it meant to you, but... but we can't afford the risk! We cannot take the chance that we might do something to change things. Do you have any idea how hard it's been for _me_, too?"

"Hard for you?" Bonny snapped, moving towards him. "Don't think that I don't notice what you're doin' too. I don't know if it's intentional 'r not, but you are changin' things, too!"

Michael opened his mouth, a sudden stricken expression on his face.

Wash cleared his throat, signalling to Kaylee that maybe they needed to leave.

"Uh... Hey Wash, is that Cap'n callin' us? Sure sounds like he needs us... not here." Carefully, they walked between Michael and Bonny, stepping as though the ship was made of eggshells.

Mike stared at Bonny for a long, hard moment, then sighed and looked down to the floor. The anger around him dissipated and he ran a big, heavy hand through his shock of dark hair. "Ain't exactly subtle, are we?"

"It's hard to be when we both have such a vested int'rest." Bonny crossed her arms over her chest and levelled Mike with a look of measured calm. "She's gettin' better. Everyone says so. Don't you dare tell me that ain't your doin'. You're just as bad as me."

"I…" Any resolve he had crumbled. "It hurts, Bonny. To be near her. There's so much… chaos, a-an' pain. It hurts."

"What hurts? Somethin' botherin' you?" Mal asked lightly, suddenly appearing at the entrance to the bridge. "An' what are you two doin' up here, anyway?"

"Mr. Washburne was givin' me piloting tips," Bonny explained, facing Mal. There was no trace of nervousness in her tone or expression.

"Uh-huh." The captain surveyed them suspiciously, obviously unsure whether or not to believe them. He uncrossed his arms and took a step forward. "Ran into Kaylee. She said as to how there was some… disagreement goin' on with you two."

"Disagreement?" Michael looked around as though searching for said disagreement. "No one's disagreein' here, captain. Bonny an' I… We were jus' talkin'. That's all."

"So… the yellin'. That was just – "

"Sorry, sir, guess my voice has a tendency to get a little loud." Bonny tried to smile.

Mal nodded. "Right. Well… If you're done makin' up these excuses… the li'l witch wants to see us all in the galley."

* * *

I think reviews might be too much to ask for. Um... Well, enjoy, at least. Chapter eight is actually going to be up soon. I'll be posting the little bitty bit I have to LJ soon.


End file.
